dumb_ways_to_die_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dumb Ways to Die Yachting
NOTE: This is an app idea to developers. Dumb Ways to Die: Yachting is the game based on Yachting and to the original app. The 2D graphics are similar to DWTD Original. How it works There will be 8 minigames in each areas and there will be comic cutscenes. Similar to DWTD 2, except DWTD 2 doesn't have cutscenes. Description TBA ='Promotion'= See Dumb Ways to Die Yachting/Promotion. ='Game'= Premise TBA Characters *Web, male character, main protagonist. *Zumba, female character. *Karate, male character. *Tycoon, male character. *Fun, male character. *Smoke, female character. *More characters doing yachting... Yachting Locations Yachting Area *Yacht Drive - Web is driving yacht. Gameplay is to swipe left, middle and right to dodge buoys similar to Stupe's Cactus Crash. If win, Web parks yacht on island and roasts hotdogs over fire. If lose, yacht crashes into buoy, yacht breaks, and the yacht sinks with web. *Yacht Chase - Karate is riding a yacht with sharks chasing him. Tap fast for the yacht to speed away from sharks. Gameplay is similar to Skellieflop's minigame in DWTD 2. If win and time runs out, Karate manages to get away from sharks and goes fishing. If lose, shakes attack Karate and the yatch. *Shark Fishing - Zumba is fishing. Gameplay shows the lake underwater. Drag and pull up to fish all the normal fish, don't fish sharks. If win, Zumba cooks fish on yatching barbecue. If lose, Zumba pulls shark up from fishing rod, but shark attacks Zumba. *Yacht Building - Tycoon has to make a good yacht. Tap to rotate the parts of yacht similar to Dimwit's Wire Fire from DWTD Original. If win, Tycoon rides a good yacht. If lose, Tycoon rides a bad yacht, but he drowns in the lake with the bad yatch. *Crowd-To-Yacht - Fun is walking with crowd on the dock to guide them to the yacht. Trace the path to yacht similar to Volcano Climbing from DWTD2. If win, Fun drives yatch with the crowd on the yatch. If lose, the crowd kicks over Fun and steps on him. *Window Fix - Tycoon's front window of yacht is broken. Gameplay is drag the fixed window to the window spot and don't drag cracked window to window spot. If win, Tycoon drives yatch with new front window. If lose, Tycoon rides yatch with cracked window, but the glass breaks and shatters on Tycoon, injuring him. *Binocular Fix - Karate's binoculars are broken. Karate is on an island. The player has to rotate 1-3 screws on binocular with wrench. If win, Karate sees yacht. If lose, Karate throws wrench aggressively at binoculars, but wrench bounces into Karate's forehead and stabs Karate's forehead and Karate's forehead bleeds. *8th minigame On the Cruise Ship *Cruise Materials- Smoke is making a cruise ship out of wood. Drag 1-4 wood pieces to empty spots and don't drag clay pieces. If you win, Smoke drives wooden cruise ship. If you lose, Smoke drives clay cruise ship, but the clay cruise ship falls apart and Smoke drowns. *Swimming Cruise - Web is swimming on swimming pool on cruise ship and trying to catch paper boats. Tilt up and down for Web to catch 1-3 paper boats. If you win, Web juggles 3 paper boats. If you lose, Web catches a paper boat, but it's tip falls backwards into Web's eye, poking it which gives him a bloody eye. *3rd minigame. *Others Lava Area *Untitled 1st Minigame *Others Pirate Ship *Untitled 1st Minigame *Others Library Area *Untitled 1st Minigame *Others Flora Area *Untitled 1st Minigame *Others Dumbest of the Dumb *All minigames *DWTD 2 characters are unlockable in the map *Others Quick Play All minigames in Quick Play mode. Saftey Bonus minigames To be added soon. Gallery Yachting Web.png|Yachting Web Yachting Zumba.png|Yachting Zumba Yachting Karate.png|Yachting Karate Yachting Tycoon.png|Yachting Tycoon Yachting Fun.png|Yachting Fun map of yachting locations.PNG|Map Category:Dumb Ways to Die Category:Games